La proposición
by Kenryu17x
Summary: OneShot. Probable teoría de como Endo le propuso matrimonio a Natsumi. Traducción de comic.


_**Summary**_: _OneShot. Mi probable teoría de como Endo le propuso matrimonio a Natsumi._

* * *

><p>Todo este este tiempo estuvo a su lado, desde que se convierto en gerente de Raimon, hasta la copa frontier, la lucha con alien, el FFI, siempre permaneció a su lado, ayudándole en todo lo que podía, yendo mas lejos que cualquier otra persona, después de que se graduaron incluso logró entrar en la misma preparatoria que él, todavía seguían juntos, e incluso cuando esta hubiese acabado se mantenían en contacto, cuando consiguió unirse a un club profesional de Japón.<p>

Cuando fue convocado para la selección nacional, incluso cuando jugo nuevamente a nivel mundial, como parte de la selección japonesa, después todo ese tiempo todavía seguía acompañándolo, pero el ardiente amor que sentía por él se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, aunque en el principio se negara a ello, su lógica le señalaba que aunque pasara el resto de su vida a su lado, no sería más que amigos íntimos

Aunque no se percatara de las recientes atenciones que el mostraba con ella, su lógica insistía en aplastar su esperanza de felicidad, Endo se percato de ello, quien desde el Raimon solo la había visto como una gran amiga, con el tiempo y el apoyo constante que le demostraba comenzó a cambiar, junto con los comentarios que Fubuki le decía, de que se estaba distrayendo mucho con el futbol y olvidándose de aquellos pequeños detalles, fue poniéndose mas atento con ella pero en su rostro noto que el amor se estaba apagando.

Recurrió a Fubuki quien no hizo mas que recalcarle todo lo que pensaba sobre ambos, Endo después de su participación con la selección anduvo un tanto pensativo, gracias a sus amigos se había dado cuenta de que en verdad la amaba, pero puede que quizás sea demasiado tarde, Goenji le dijo que no debía rendirse, que eso no era cosa suya, ahora era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de mucho pensarlo, y comprendiendo finalmente sus sentimientos… supo finalmente lo que debía hacer.

Unos días después le pidió que se reunieran en un café en Inazuma, Endo esperaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, cuando oyó la puerta abriéndose y vio a la persona que esperaba, vistiendo una blusa ajustada negra y una falda top hasta las rodillas, solo lo observó a unos momentos y luego tuvo que volver la mirada al asiento para ocultar su sonrojo, si hubiese leído la mente de la pelirroja la multitud de veces que en el pasado la vio actuar de la misma forma, pensando tontamente que se trataba de algo sin importancia, se habría sentido identificado con aquella sensación de estar junto a la persona que amas.

Natsumi finalmente llego hasta donde estaba él y tomo asiento cómodamente frente suyo.

- Es tan agradable ver que después de un par de semanas. Gracias por invitarme – afirmó.

Endo solo guardó silencio tratando de controlar sus emociones y tragando saliva.

- Te sientes bien? – le preguntó ella al verlo tan nervioso.

- En realidad yo… La razón por la que te invité fue para… - balbuceó aun mas nervioso.

Natsumi le vio un poco confundida. Mientras que Endo no sabía por donde empezar y solo podía balbucear una que otra vocal incoherente.

- Esto… yo… verás… es que… -

- Te pasa algo? – preguntó esta vez un poco preocupada.

Viendo esa expresión de preocupación, y pensando que iba arruinarlo… decidió simplemente hacerlo!.

Natsumi observó sorprendida como Endo extendía violentamente las dos manos juntas con los puños cerrados hacia ella, luego el castaño abrió las manos revelando una pequeña cajita café, con confusión la pelirroja tomo el paquete con delicadeza y lo abrió.

Observó su contenido por unos segundos impertérrita, para luego llevarse la mano a la boca y soltar un par de sollozos.

- Fubuki me dijo que a las chicas les encantan las cosas hechas a mano – explico Endo.

- Endo… -

Dentro de la caja estaba un pequeño papel redondo dibujado y coloreado como un balón con la forma del rostro de Endo con su cabello, y debajo de él estaba un anillo plateado. Y en la tapa de arriba dentro de la caja estaba escrito.

_NATSUMI ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?_

Natsumi continuó sollozando cada vez con un poquito mas de fuerza hasta esconder su rostro con sus manos, Endo la vio confuso, entonces el sollozo se fue aclarando hasta convertirse en risa y la pelirroja volvió a enseñar la cara un tanto roja de vergüenza.

- OYE! No te reías, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas – dijo en su defensa pensando que se trataba de una broma.

La pelirroja inclino la cabeza y Endo pensó que se iba a poner a llorar, aunque sin saber que significaba eso exactamente.

- Espera… no llores, por favor -

- Endo… - dijo ella. – Realmente eres tonto como un caballo –

- ¿_Huh? ¡¿Otra vez con lo de caballo? – _pensó un tanto irritado.

- volviendo a lo anterior, estoy llorando de alegría – afirmó. – Para serte honesta, había renunciado a la posibilidad de que esto llegara a pasar en mi vida –

- Y entonces eso significa… -

- Significa que sí – afirmo provocando que el chico abriera los ojos como platos. – SI ME CASARÉ CONTIGO! –

- Natsumi… - fue la única palabra que puso usar para describir la felicidad que sentía por ello, por la persona que lo había apoyado toda su vida, y ahora continuara haciéndolo.

Las lágrimas esta vez salieron con más abundancia que unas cuantas cayeron en la cajita mojando el arreglo de papel que había hecho Endo.

- Oh!, discúlpame, estoy llorando sobre el anillo – refiriéndose al papel.

- Eh? No hay problema te haré uno nuevo –

- No! No hay problema… Este es perfecto –

Una nueva vida había comenzado para ellos, una vida que ahora compartirían…. Juntos.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quinto fic de mi especial ENDATSU.<strong>_

_**Bueno, espero que en la seria GO aparezca alguna referencia a esto**_

_**No sería genial.**_

_**traduccíon de un cómic muy bueno que encontré.  
><strong>_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
